Qlippothic Projects
Qlippothic Projects (Qli for short) is a construct, built by the Spark Dr. Darien Mason in a hidden laboratory under House Bloodwing in Steelhead. Although Darien was possessed by Bloodwing at the time, the Spark overrode Bloodwing's possession. However, Bloodwing subversively added in his own modifications and programming, which would be discovered later. Bloodwing and Dr. Mason both considered Qlippothic their daughter even after the two no longer shared the same body, making the Bloodwing family tree even more convoluted. QLippothic's creation involved Kabbalistic magic as well as Spark technology. It is known that Bloodwing used the skeleton of a deceased demoness in her creation, but she was primarily built of clay and brass. Qli's psychic essence was magically bound within an engraved shard of rock in her person, referred to as her "soul-chip", essentially functioning as her "hard drive". Bloodwing subverted the formula of her creation and drew upon negative energy known as the Qlippoth, the "Hollow Spheres", hence her name Qlippothic. Dr. Mason also integrated his time/space teleportation device, the Galvanic Tesseractor into Qli, allowing her to time-travel. Qli was installed with a coal-burning backpack engine, complete with rotating gears and twin smokestacks after a critical design flaw in her creation was discovered. Most Caledonians now associate her with the engine, even though she has experimented with several alternate forms since. While Qli was built in Steelhead, she journeyed to Caledon soon after her upgrade. She moved primarily due to the plentiful supply of coal in Caledon, and because Caledon was at the time technologically more advanced than Steelhead. The Caledonians, being a society with a large population of Sparks, were of course fascinated by her appearance and functions. Added to this was her earnestness in wishing to learn how to be human, female and an upstanding Caledonian citizen (in that order), she was welcomed enthusiastically by the residents of Caledon. Lady Darkling Elytis and Baroness Amber Palowakski taught Qlippothic much of these aspects of her awareness. Lady Amber also performed fae magicks on her to make her holistically more human. She developed a circulatory system, a dermal layer and the full range of human emotions. Being justifiably concerned with fire safety due to the coal engine on her back, she later received permission from Desmond Shang to found the [Volunteer Fire Brigade | Caledon Volunteer[sic Fire Brigade]]. Qlippothic was replicated into an army of slave constructs by Jeremiah Mason, all of which answered to the name Qlippothic Steel. The Steel units were destroyed at new Erebus, but there may be survivors in the space-time continuum. Note that as of December 21, 2007 (RL Time) this avatar was transferred to another player, the same one that plays the android Nova Sakigake. The RP explanation is Nova and Qli were severely damaged in a time traveling accident and returned to Steelhead as a merged being, but only Nova's memories remained. After the GT technology was neutralized, Qlippothic drew upon Nova's knowledge of the Cthulhu Mythos to acquire another time-travel device, the Eye of Yog-Sothoth. Qli's seduction by the Mythos is considered an dangerous liability by Dr. Mason, but it is not known if he has a solution. Category : People